


Loki Odinson & Peter Parker

by StrangeBirdsOfIrene



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bro - Freeform, Everybody loves Peter, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki has a heart, No Infinity War, just a really good duo, no civil war, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeBirdsOfIrene/pseuds/StrangeBirdsOfIrene
Summary: Брюс соблюдал определенную осторожность рядом с Локи, но, похоже, приспосабливался к факту, что да, тот убил целую кучу людей и, возможно, давно забыл, каково говорить правду, но в целом был очень даже ничего. Стив придерживался своей обычной вежливости, но всегда начинал вертеть в руках оружие, если беседа тянулась дольше пяти секунд.Все старательно игнорировали или избегали его.Кроме, конечно, Питера Паркера.





	Loki Odinson & Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loki Odinson & Peter Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368568) by [LamsLuver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLuver/pseuds/LamsLuver). 



Loki Odinson & Peter Parker

[LamsLuver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamsLuver/pseuds/LamsLuver)

 

 

Локи Одинсон был хладнокровным богом, не брезгующим убийством человека. Он делал это одним взмахом руки менее чем за секунду. Он был холодным и отдаленным, амбициозным и расчетливым, озорным и обманчивым. Вселял страх в сердца врагов. Ничто не могло сбить маску с его лица. За исключением, конечно, Питера Паркера.

 

* * *

 

 

Было бы преуменьшением сказать, что ни один из Мстителей не был большим поклонником Локи.

Он ведь пытался захватить мир! Очевидно, они будут сомневаться в разумности его пребывания в соседней к ним комнате. Тони и Наташа превратились в пару чересчур заботливых родителей одного подростка и не давали подпустить бога коварства близко к ребенку.

Брюс соблюдал определенную осторожность рядом с ним, но, похоже, приспосабливался к факту, что да, тот убил целую кучу людей и, возможно, давно забыл, каково говорить правду, но в целом был очень даже ничего. Стив придерживался своей обычной вежливости, но всегда начинал вертеть в руках оружие, если беседа тянулась дольше пяти секунд. Остальные считали «просто не убивай никого невинного, и у нас не будет вопросов».

Тони даже поинтересовался у Локи и Тора, нет ли у них специальных пожеланий для своих комнат. Когда Локи в шутку попросил 30 унций козлиной крови, Тони пропустил сарказм мимо ушей. Он напугал Локи почти до крика, когда последний, открыв ящик со смайликами, обнаружил там пластиковый пакет с кровью. (Он убрал его в дальний угол туалета, на случай если найдется применение. Может, ему удастся убедить всех, что он убил Тора. Или еще раз сымитировать свою смерть.)

Кажется, все соблюдали дистанцию. Тони заговаривал с ним только в присутствии Тора. Клинт каждый раз, когда Локи был поблизости, показательно чистил оружие. Все старательно игнорировали или избегали его, и Локи это абсолютно устраивало.

\- Мистер Локи! – он резко выдохнул. Его постоянно преследовал пацан Старка. Как-то раз он даже спросил, не хочет ли Локи пойти с ним в парк. В парк! Словно он обычный Мидгардец. С улыбкой, означавшей «Я убью тебя, если ты подойдешь ближе», Локи медленно повернулся. Питер, очевидно, не понимающий намеков, послал ответную улыбку. Что за проблемы у этого ребенка?

\- Как ваш день? – его живой голос вызвал волну отвращения у Локи, и он открыто скривил губу.

\- Мир – это жестокое место, Старксон, - Питер покраснел. Почему все считают его сыном Тони? - жизнь пустячна и приводит к жалкому концу. И я сейчас в нем.

Питер хлопнул его по плечу. Локи был настолько шокирован этим физическим проявлением чувств, что даже не успел отшагнуть назад. Но, как только он решил сбить руку Питера прочь, та исчезла сама. 

\- Надеюсь, вам станет лучше, мистер Локи, - направился дальше Питер, и поправил свой рюкзак, проходя мимо Локи. Бог так и остался, остолбенев от шока.

Что-то внутри дернулось от ощущения руки Питера, похлопывающей плечо. Тепло, привязанность. Какая-то животная потребность в близости почти пошатнула самоконтроль Локи и толкала побежать по коридору, чтобы взъерошить кудри у парня на затылке или положить руку мальчику на плечо. Он резко вдохнул и повернулся на каблуках.

Ему это не нужно. Случайность. Всего лишь шалость.

Чертовы Мидгардские традиции.

Ревность его только росла, когда Локи начал замечать, каким приветливым был обычно Питер. Тони или Наташа могли гладить его по волосам, пока он практически не таял у них на груди, проваливаясь в сон. Каждое утро перед школой, Питер не забывал обнять Старка. Когда он был сильно вымотан, то мог пойти к любому. Ванда играла роль заботливой старшей сестры. Если Питер вызывался помочь с ужином, Стив пересказывал ему старые байки и слегка подталкивал Питера локтем, если в истории была часть, напоминающая Роджерсу мальчика. С кухни доносились ароматы базилика и пасты, смешанные с металлическим позвякиванием и звонким смехом Питера. Смягчался даже Баки, когда у парнишки были какие-то проблемы.

Паучка обожали все.

А Локи сваливался в эту ловушку быстро и неотвратимо.

 

* * *

 

 

Он окончательно сломался в один субботний полдень.

Локи находился в «саду спокойствия», на чем-то, похожем на большую раскачивающуюся подушку, размышляя о тщетности жизни, её увядании и смерти, которой он видел немало. Спокойное журчание воды и периодически щебечущая птица шумели где-то позади. Тони и Стрэндж использовали смесь магии и механики, чтобы создать внутри здания искусственный сад, помогающий Мстителям справиться с паникой или стрессом. (У Локи было смутное подозрение, что он был нужен исключительно Тони и Питеру).

Камни стучали под ногами Питера, отскакивая с его пути. Локи повернулся, отмечая опущенные плечи и ушиб на щеке. _Он дома слишком рано._

Питер слабо улыбнулся, стараясь скрыть очевидную боль в глазах.

\- Привет, мистер Локи, - он прошел оставшиеся несколько шагов и лег на подушку. Его лицо кривилось от неприятных ощущений каждый раз, когда работала левая нога, а также он проявлял особую осторожность, не задевая правый бок.

Локи вскинул бровь:

\- Прогуливаешь школу ради борьбы с преступностью? Твой отец обязательно сделает тебе выговор.

Обычно Питер краснел, если кто-то называл Тони его отцом, но вместо этого лицо паренька поникло.

\- Ох.

Между ними повисло молчание.

Локи нахмурился. Питер всегда был очень общительным. Постоянно спрашивал, как у Локи настроение, как прошел его день, о вещах, над которыми он работал. Не было моментов, чтобы Питер не болтал бессвязно, а Локи не слушал бы с пристальным вниманием, отчаянно пытаясь показаться абсолютно незаинтересованным.

\- Все в порядке, Питер? – первый раз он звал его по имени.

Голова Питера взметнулась после фразы.

\- Отлично!

Он отвечал слишком быстро, в спешке. Что-то было не так, и Локи намеревался это исправить.

\- Итак, - начал он, - как ты подвернул лодыжку?

Питер пялился на маленькое озерцо напротив них, пристально разглядывая скопление кувшинок рядом с ногами.

\- Лестница, - резко, коротко и серьезно. Абсолютно ничего общего с Питером.

\- Что насчет ребер? – продолжил давить Локи.

\- Перила.

Локи закатил бы глаза, но беспокойство охватывало его, словно призрачный демон.

\- А лицо? – Питер открыл рот, но Локи перебил его, - Я угадаю. Лестница?

Слабый румянец покрыл лицо Питера.

\- Да.

Питер продолжил наблюдать за кувшинками, и Локи предпочел использовать более конкретный метод.

\- Я тебе не верю.

Питер осторожно повернул голову.

\- Что? – слабо спросил он.

Конечно же, он все слышал. Просто пытался улизнуть от бдительного взгляда Локи. Тот наклонился, помрачнев. Почему он врет?

\- Я. Тебе. Не. Верю, - Локи проговаривает каждое слово, надеясь, что Питера прорвет.

Питер на мгновение задержал взгляд.

Вздохнул, переводя глаза обратно на лежащие на коленях стиснутые ладони.

Через мгновение он вдыхает и начинает объяснять.

\- Есть один парень, - пораженно признался он, голос звучит очень грустно, а _этот ребенок вообще не должен быть грустным…_

\- Зовут Флэш. Кажется, я его выбешиваю, - нервно смеется Питер, - не знаю, что такого я делаю. Но ему нужна груша для битья.

На секунду Локи увидел красное. Увидел безымянное тело мальчика, разорванное собственными руками. Локи видел, как магия разрывала каждую клетку его тела, в то время как тот кричал от боли и жалел, что когда-либо посмел причинить вред Питеру.

Зрение прояснилось, и он увидел унылого Питера с сине-фиолетовой щекой.

Слова вылетели у Локи изо рта быстрее, чем он смог их остановить:

\- Вот уж нет.

Питер поднял взгляд, испуганный и озадаченный.

\- Что – нет?

Локи распрямил ноги и поднялся:

\- Этот подонок не будет безнаказанно жить, причиняя тебе вред. Я отведу тебя обратно в школу.

Он двинулся вперед через башню Мстителей, замечая, что на часах всего два часа дня. Этот Флэш, должно быть, все еще в школе.

Питер помчался следом. Краем глаза Локи заметил, как Питер морщится, используя больную лодыжку.

\- Мистер Локи! Что вы делаете? – обычно Локи воздерживался от использования магии, но нельзя было позволить Питеру страдать еще больше. Он остановился и подхватил парня за руку.

\- Куда мы… - со вспышкой, он перенес их прямиком в пустой школьный коридор, точно напротив спортивного зала. Всякий раз, когда Питер возвращался домой, его сопровождал затяжной запах пота и каучука, въедающийся в кожу, а сам он жаловался на все распоряжения тренера, следовательно, его последний урок проходил именно здесь.

Торжественно, Локи превратил домашнюю одежду в официальный наряд и распахнул дверь настежь.

\- Мистер Локи! – ахнул Питер. Локи проигнорировал его, создавая в руке посох, удостоверяясь о наличии вокруг зеленого света. Он остановился в паре метров от двери, Питер доковылял следом.

\- Мистер Локи, - воскликнул он снова, понизив голос, - что вы делаете?

Не отрывая взгляда от ряда застывших в благоговейном ужасе студентов, Локи тихо ответил:

\- Который из них?

Питер ответил не сразу.

\- Рядом с Недом.

Локи мгновенно выделил Флэша рядом с другом Питера. С ухмылкой на лице, он направился к ничего не подозревающему парню.

\- Флэш! – громогласно приветствовал он, получая удовольствие от голоса, эхом прокатившимся по всему залу. Парень, казалось, чуть не упал в обморок, когда Локи подошел к нему. _Пацан будет страдать._

\- П-привет, - заикнулся Флэш, - Локи. Здрасьте. Привет. Я Флэш.

Локи почувствовал, что его уголки губ дрогнули.

\- О, - ответил он с дьявольской улыбкой, наслаждаясь видом страха, заполняющего глаза паренька, - Я в курсе.

Он продолжил с новыми силами, показав на Питера, который теперь стоял на расстоянии нескольких шагов.

\- Я думаю, ты задолжал моему другу извинение.

Флэш грубо хихикнул.

\- Пенису Паркеру?

Он хотел добавить еще какую-то гадость, но встретившись взглядом с Локи, моментально захлопнул рот.

Локи слегка ухмыльнулся, зная, что в глазах уже играет зловещая буря. Зеленая аура вокруг усилилась, когда Локи сконцентрировался и отправил Флэша в полет. Его ноги оторвались от земли, а сам парень протестующе забился, поднимаясь в воздух.

Локи откашлялся.

\- Скажу по-другому. Проси прощения, - Флэш не отозвался и Локи прикрикнул, - Живо!

Флэш выглядел полностью и чрезвычайно испуганным.

\- Ладно, ладно! – пообещал он, - Мне жаль. Мне очень жаль.

Локи поднял его на пару метров выше:

\- Можешь лучше.

Флэш задергался в воздухе:

\- Ты… умный! Мне жаль, что я бил тебя! – Локи отозвал магию и Флэш с криком полетел обратно на землю.

Локи плавно повернулся и положил руку Питеру между лопаток:

\- Думаю, у нас есть дела поважнее.

Вместе с Питером он исчез в вспышке зеленого света и приземлился прямо в гостиной.

Парень развернулся к Локи:

\- Вау, - покачал он головой в почтительном ужасе. Локи усмехнулся.

\- Он больше не будет тебе докучать.

Локи уже хотел уйти, когда Питер мягко произнес: «спасибо». Он приостановился со слабой улыбкой на лице.

Смеяться не хотелось. Что в таких ситуациях говорят? _Всегда пожалуйста? Обращайся? Я слишком сильно забочусь о твоем благополучии и сам же пострадаю от этого?_

Но прежде чем Локи успел выбрать правильный ответ, Питер наклонился и обхватил его прямо за талию, подбородком почти касаясь ключиц. Локи резко вдохнул, чувствуя щекотные прикосновения кудряшек Питера прямо у носа. Он пах льном, теплом и уютом. Руки сами поднялись и легли Питеру на спину.

_Объятия._

Локи никто не обнимал уже очень давно.

 _Я независим,_ продолжал он врать самому себе. _Я не нуждаюсь в друзьях. Я не нуждаюсь в семье. Они предатели, а мне лучше быть одному._

Но в этот раз голоса не справлялись.

Локи нуждался в чистой душе, не признающей убийство единственным ответом на все вопросы.  Восторженной и разговорчивой. Сострадательной и любящей, не перестающей доверять и помогать. Чья самоотверженность была далеко за пределами понимания Локи.

Ему был нужен Питер Паркер.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Если понравилось - поделитесь kudos с автором <3


End file.
